The present invention relates to electronic communications.
Globally, the use of text based electronic communication, such as electronic mail (e-mail), text messaging, instant messaging and posts in social networking services, continues to grow. In comparison to use of traditional telephony services, the use of text based electronic communication oftentimes is more convenient. A user can quickly generate an electronic message and send it to one or more recipients, and the recipients can respond at their convenience. Moreover, a series of related text based electronic communications can be stored in thread. Users can review the thread to help recall various points discussed during a conversation.